A long-standing challenge in the technology of photonic integrated circuits (which may be referred to as “PIC”) has been how to align the coupling of an integrated waveguide (which may be referred to as “WG”) to an optical fiber to attain maximum or otherwise optimum communication of light from one to the other. As used herein, “active alignment” refers to the use of a feedback signal (e.g., proportional to or otherwise based on a measurement of optical power in the waveguide) to determine (e.g., set or adjust, once or repeatedly) the coupling alignment between the waveguide and the optical fiber (e.g., for maximum or otherwise optimum communication of optical power across the coupling). In contrast, “passive alignment” herein refers to determining the coupling alignment without any such feedback signal. Active alignment is a promising technique for alleviating the strict mechanical tolerances typically involved in passive alignment, as well as their associated manufacturing challenges and costs. However, generation of a suitable feedback signal that is sufficiently consistent and reliable for active alignment has been historically difficult.